The promise
by Dragon jo809
Summary: The hero of Ferelden wants to settle down with the woman she loves, but the consequences of one of her hardest decision she has made is about to hit her hard... FwardenXLeliana Femslash!


**_Hey!_**

**_So, I've had this story in my head for a time now and I didn't knew if I should write it or not, but I've decided to write it anyway._**

**_It will short, I'm not sure where I'll go with this, But I'll see about it._**

**_I will change some events about witch hunt and some other thins, I hope you don't mind._**

**_Just a friendly word of advice, English is not my first language (Yeah I know, it's a cheap excuse) So sorry If I made a couple or big mistakes._**

**_I do not own anything, Bioware do._**

* * *

><p>A year...<p>

A year since I left the warden.

I've seen enough slaughter for my time, it was time to lay down the sword and settle in a quiet spot, even if grey wardens shouldn't.

No one could walk up to my face and say that I haven't done my part.

It's time to settle down...and I'm not about to settle alone...

Leliana...

I smile at the mere thought of her.

I love her so much I can't believe myself.

My heart beats for her, when she told me that she wanted to stay with me at Denerim to help Alistair as king, I was relieved.

I'm a fereldan at heart, if she'd wanted to leave to Orlais I would have followed, but I prefer to be at home here.

I let out a sight and put my hand in my pocket to touch the ring...

I can do this..

Alistair arrived in the room where I was waiting.

He approached me with a huge grin.

''Hey Elissa? I've never seen you that nervous... you okay?'' Alistair said with a faint smile.

''Yeah sure...'' I must have sounded so unconvincing because my fellow warden couldn't resist and laugh at me.

I grab the ring in my hand and show it to Alistair. ''That's why I wanted to see you... I want to marry Leli...'' I said nervously.

''Well well, here something to think about... what exactly you want , because you know that love thing isn't my forte.''

''You are going to do a speech later right...?''

He answered with a nod.

''Then all I ask is that you let me do the request at the end. Nothing more.''

''You are going to ask for her hand in front of all the nobles?''

''It's a Cousland tradition, my father did it, Fergus did it and I'm going to do the same.''

He smiles at me and cross his arms.

''You know... I'm happy for you... when I met you. You were so full of grief and lust for revenge... Leliana has done miracle with you.''  
>I return his smile. ''She did, thanks to her, I've made my peace with my parents death and I'm eager to live my own life.''<p>

''You sure it's what you want for her... you know you'd only have thirty years with her and all...''

''I know, that's why I will cherish each day until the day I'm called to Orzamar.''

A man entered the room and bow his head to us. ''My king, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the nobles await.''

''Thank you.''

The man nod and walk out of the room.

''Come now... your future bride awaits you.'' He said walking in the direction of the exit.

I put the ring back in my pocket and sight heavily.

''Fergus, I hope your advices are better than the ones you gave me to flirt with girls at the castle...'' I muttered to myself before following Alistair.

The Palace room was filled with people, nobles from all the places in the kingdom.

When I saw the people I couldn't breath.. Maker can I do this?

I took place at the side of my brother, who was now Arl of Highever.

We where at the left of the throne, the King was in front of the throne, preparing himself for his speech.

''Hey sister, how you're doing?''

''In your opinion.'' I said searching Leli in the crowd.

''It won't be that bad...''

''Yeah sure... in front of all the greatest families in Ferelden, what could go wrong?''

A man to the right of the throne advance forward. ''I ask for silence! The king is speaking!'' He proclaimed to the now silent crowd.

''Thank you.'' Alistair said to his advisor.

The speech of Alistair went on.

But strangely I couldn't hear him, all I was hearing was my own heart , beating loudly in my ears.

As I search the crowd for my lover, I finally found her.

My heart stop completely and I can't breath.

Her red hair that I love tracing at night, her blue eyes piercing through my skull, her elegant dress and her shoes... Maker she love her shoes...

She smiles at me when she notice that I'm staring at her and I can't resist, but to return it.

I can't think of what I have to say, what I'll do and ... what if she says no..

So many uncertainties, I'll have to improvise, it quite helped me in the pass.

''And I proclaimed, Elissa Cousland, hero of Ferelden. '' Alistair said moving his arms in my direction.

I swallow hard when all the intention is now on me.

''Arl of Denerim for her grand help for the crown and all the people of this kingdom. Congratulation!'' He said while applauding me, quickly all the people in the palace were applauding me.

In Leliana's eyes, I could see just how much she was proud of me, her white smile was bringing me confidence.

I warmth quickly spread through my face when everyone was crying my name.

''So, Arl Cousland, do you wish to say something.'' He said with a subtle wink.

I swallow hard and take a deep breath.

What could be harder? Fighting the Archdemon? To have an audience with the Archon at the imperial court? Having sex with a Revaini woman? Oh wait that's easy.

''Good luck...'' Fergus muttered to me.

I raise my hand to the crowd.''Please... stop.'' Everyone went silent at my words and all were waiting for me to speak.

I silently came down the stairs and grab the little box in my pocket.

The nobles were muttering , surely asking themselves what I was doing and Leliana's look were an interrogative one.

I could hear my heartbeat so strong and fast that I was sure that I would have a heart attack.

I stop before her and drop one knee on the ground.

''Leliana... my love...you make my world so full of love and joy, you mere existence is my reasons to live and the source of all my happiness.''' I said with a smile and my eyes full of tears.

My heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, my legs were sore and I wasn't sure if I wanted to run away or ask for her hand.

I grab the box and show it to her.

As I opened it, she move her hand on her mouth to keep her emotions from exploding.

The people around me were surprised and chocked.

''You saved me Leli, when I thought that nothing good could live in this world, you showed me that I was wrong. I want to be at you side for the rest of my life and if you would do me the honour to..'' I take a deep breath , our eyes were locked all the time.

''Leliana... veux-tu m'épouser?'' I said breathlessly.

The room went silent at my last words, at this moment everyone, even the Maker himself was holding his breath.

The silence was killing me..

''Yes!'' My lover said without hesitation.

I let out a huge sight of relief.

She quickly cupped my cheeks. ''Mon amour...'' She said with her biggest grin.

I didn't have the time to smile that her lips were on mine.

I return the kiss and deepen it.

''Long live the hero of Ferelden!''

Then everyone applauded once again ,but this time with more fervour.

I could here the great whistle of victory.

I was at this instant... the most happiest woman on Thedas.

When we stop for the need of air, I grab her hand and put it the ring of our union.

It was my mother's ring, she gave it to me.

I smile and cup her cheeks once more.

''I can't believe it Elissa...'' she said wiping a tear of joy on her cheeks.

''Me too... I can't believe it... but we have a right to happiness too my love..''

She leans down and we kiss once again.

_For the rest of the day people rejoiced and were happy that the great Hero of Ferelden was going to marry the woman she loves more than everything else._

_But a couple of men wasn't rejoicing._

_He and his companions weren't happy for the brides._

_He looked at the young couple with a serious look, he knows what she has done to survive against the Archdemon._

_What she has done is beyond the comprehension of the order... when the First warden discovered how she survived against Urthemiel... the only thing he muttered was ' What have you done...' before turning silent._

_He look at his fellows and nod at them, they leave the palace to regroup at their hideout. _

_The hero of Ferelden condemned the world to something much worse than the first blight..._

_If Elissa herself can't find the child or her mother Morrigan, the world they know will come to an end._

_They will have the answers they are looking for and if she can't help, then she'll have to answer for what she's done._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.<em>**

**_Don't be afraid to tell me if you liked it or not._**

**_See ya._**


End file.
